To The Ancient Land
by LivingFlame
Summary: A Trinity Blood Yaoi Fanfiction. It's Dietrich with an OC so I don't expect it to be popular but I worked hard on it so please give it a try XD. The beginning will have more description, it will probably get more interesting towards the end.
1. Part I Dietrich

**To the Ancient Land**

Prologue 

Death can be an elusive creature when it chooses so. It takes the life of all who are born, no matter how long they attempt to lengthen their own life spans. Yet death is not an evil of this world, it is simply a requirement to the right of living. In order to live one must accept the fact of death, and accepted it two souls had on one fateful night. However, death was granted to neither of the two. They became unknowingly bound in their own searches for the meaning in their lives.

The world had changed greatly over the course of the earth. Armageddon had past many years ago, and the scattered souls that remained struggled to move on. Much of their Old World was lost. They grasped on to life as the world had presented now, new threats. The very fires of Armageddon that had taken the lives of so many in return granted new lives to others. It awoken powers slumbering within some humans. Fangs grew in their mouths and they felt a maddening thirst for blood. A new age of vampires had been born.

These vampires were not the first of their type to walk the earth. Long ago, the original race of vampires roamed the earth, striking fear into the hearts of all lesser creatures. Those vampires had gained great power, but suffered the loss of their own will. Their hunger for blood overpowered all other senses into a blinded rage. Those days were gone however. The technology brought along by the years of science had allowed this new era of the self-imposed "Methuselah" to control their hunger. All of the terrors of the old race of vampires were burnt away in the fires of Armageddon. None had survived, or so it had seemed.

One of them rather than being killed was awoken. It was not known how or why, but the vampire had been able to live once more. Among the few Methuselah who knew of his existence, he was referred to as an "Elder". Most Methuselah believed him only to be a legend; none believed a member of the old race could exist.

The vampire however, was quite real. His body had been altered during the long slumber. The blood of humans became thin and dull on his pallet. Little could satisfy his thirst other than the blood that ran through the veins of his own kind. An outcast to all other creatures, feared and alienated, he walked alone on the wounded earth, searching for a purpose.

Part 1 - Dietrich

White hands grazed the edge of a broken glass, jagged and stained red with blood. The delicate fingers belonging to the hand laced around the cup, lifting it from its resting-place. The one who held the cup tilted his hand allowing some of the chiseled pieces of glass to break of and descend, shattering on the floor. It was a vampire, known among his kind as the one and only elder. He was the only known living member of the first race of vampires to walk the earth. A handsome young face masked the many years he had lived. As if adding to the already strange aura which surrounded him, silky white hair tumbled from the top of his head, down past his shoulders. His skin was pale and cold, nearly devoid of warmth. The deep bloody red pupils in his eyes did not waver, remaining fixed on the quivering liquid within the glass. "Elder was not the only name used to define him, he was also known as the albino vampire. Truly not a specimen one would find all too often.

At last he broke the fixed stare, shifting his gaze towards the scarred land that lay outside. The barren wasteland showed no signs of even the slightest hint of life outside of his home. Although the night-walker had a fondness of solitude or privacy, the desolation had begun to wear on even him. Anger tickled at his heart as he succumbed to acknowledge his own reliance on the company of others. It was not the fear that other creatures felt in his presence that was responsible for their prolonged absence.

Death had swept across much of the land, conquering all who stood in his path. The albino slid his fingers across the edges of the glass, which remained in his hand, slowly cutting into the pale flesh and allowing droplets of blood to trickle down his fingers. He did not even flinch as if accepting the pain or perhaps even longing for it. "Why…why is this land so barren? It feels as if it were only the other day…this whole place was crammed full of those humans." He murmured to the empty chair that sat beside him. His grip hardened, shattering the fragile glass. Shards tore into his hand as they shot out, drawing more blood. He stared intently at his hand, hoping the pain would allow him to awaken from the foul nightmare.

Nothing could be more of a nightmare than this so-called life he had been given once more. The ancient walls of his home continued to surround him. There was no chattering of terrans, no Methuselah to comfort him. There were no birds chirping in the sky, not the scurrying of a mouse through the cracks in the walls, no spiders concealed within the dark corners of the ceiling. Yes, he was alive. He had known already; nothing but life could be so unforgiving. And then there was death.

To die. Death and life. They were two of the most intriguing subjects one would come across. They were puzzles man would wrap his mind around for centuries yet never connect the missing pieces. Life and death were eternally entwined. Was it right to take a life or not? How much is a life worth? Is one life worth more than another? Can someone be brought back, communicated with? And what of the immortal soul? Does it even exist? If so then what should happen to it? Is there an afterlife? Reincarnation? Perhaps eternal nothingness, and endless sleep? Is it more difficult to live than die or vice versa? So many topics could be brought up from the simple routine acts of life and death. This is what made the circulation of the creatures on the planet. Not the man-made terms of good or evil.

Humanity however, had long since integrated them into its societies. It had come to rely on them so, making them active forces. No light could exist without darkness; without the black night sky, no stars would shine among it. Despite facts such as these, that same darkness was often feared and oppressed. Without "sin" or "wrongdoing" in turn "justice" could not exist, there would be no need. The boundaries of these forces were no simple matter. The Methuselah were caged within the cycle of life and death, darkness and light along with the humans. The same fear that man showed towards the darkness was placed upon them.

Though the albino vampire supposed it to be expected, thinking of his own reigning time on the earth. This new era of Methuselah was different than he. His years were long past. His very mind seemed to disobey him, casting out many of the memories of his old life, loosing even his own name. In time, he had come to accept it and move on. He was a pure white phantom cast into a lonely exile. He wondered at the meaning of his own life, why he had been chosen for a second chance while all others had deceased. The dead land seemed to be beckoning him to come forward. Reproachfully, he took a step towards the doorway. Feeling slightly faint, he ran his hand over the eye-like tattoo centered on his forehead. It was almost as if he possessed a third eye. The mind's eye made visible, a window for the soul, yet it was simply a marking.

Back before Armageddon, there had been many destructive technologies all across the earth. Many of them had been lost, but the albino had managed to recover one of his own personal weapons to accompany him. The tattoo marked the scars of a surgery, which had implanted a chip into the albino's mind allowing him to control small octagonal weapons known as "Honeycomb" since they resembled one when massed together. The small, nearly unbreakable weapons could levitate, merge together to form shields, and the computers within them could absorb, reflect or release energy.

Some of the small objects drifted along around him, but he switched them off, knowing there were little dangers, which could threaten him in such a lonely place. They glittered within his home as if waving off a companion. He stepped outside and darkness blanketed him. Clouds had snuffed out all sources of light, even the two moons were absent in the boundless sky. Not a star shone. The elder began to walk forward, holding his head high and proud as if expecting an audience. His two bloody red eyes flickered in the dark. Despite his condition, he could still see fairly well. His eyesight however, could not aid him in the pitch black as he wandered astray over the hard earth.

A few minutes passed in total silence. The vampire wondered if had drifted into death without noticing. Even the air around him lay completely still. Minutes passed by in what felt like hours. Finally the vampire came across a few dim lights gleaming ahead of him. The lights belonged to a meager town of terrans. Feeling bored the nameless one strode across the skeletal land towards the town, a lone ghost-like figure. If any terran had seen him coming they would have thought a fallen spirit had arrived to pay them a visit from the other side.

The vampire arrived at the town after a few more and found it to be near deserted. Most of the terrans were most likely already asleep as he noticed the light he had spotted from before were beginning to fade. He walked amongst the shadows of the buildings for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He came to a stop once he heard voices penetrate the thick silence.

A young terran boy ran, tripped and fell before the vampire. The albino gazed down at him with slight curiosity, but broke his glance as three other boys in the distance began running towards them. The boy on the ground got up and darted behind the vampire, then clutched onto his leg with his eyes squeezed shut. The elder looked down in surprise at the boy's actions as he felt the body shivering against him.

"Come out and face us you bastard!" one of the other boys yelled as they came up to them. They had not even noticed the vampire until then and froze in their tracks.

"W-w-who are you?" one of the boys asked, backing away.

"I've never seen him before…" another observed, "Maybe it's a monster come to protect the devil child!"

"Children…" the vampire began, "I think its time that you disappear," he spoke menacingly, allowing his fangs to show from a cruel smile across his face.

"V-v-vampire!" one of the boys yelled.

"I was right! He must have summoned it! Run!" one of the others screamed and the three of them began to dash away.

Loosing interest in the other three boys, the vampire allowed them to escape and turned his attention to the young one beside him. The child looked relieved for a moment but he immediately let go of the albino. "Thank you….I thought they were going to kill me for sure."

"Did you fail to hear the conversation that was previously at hand?" the elder spoke coldly, his face darkening, "Don't you know that I am a vampire?"

The boy, loosing his strength, leaned back against the wall and sunk down to the ground. "Yes, I knew you were a from the moment I saw you."

"And you were not afraid?"

"The boy looked away, "Maybe a little…But I would prefer a Methuselah to any of those rotten people."

The vampire's interest was peaked, especially at the child's use of the term 'Methuselah'. "Oh? And why is that?" He asked, his voice beginning to calm and then fill with curiosity.

The boys eyes were slowly closing as his strength started to drain from him, yet he spoke anyway, "When I was younger, I started to become interested in Methuselah, the war and technology from the Old World, Armageddon and other 'evil things' as they would call it. Everyone began to fear me and my own father tried to kill me. I have been hunted like that ever since and I have no where to escape to…But I refuse to let myself be killed by them…I just…Don't know what to do now…" His voice grew weaker as he spoke.

The vampire knelt down beside the child and spoke softly, "Boy…I shall help you…if you wish it."

The boy's eyes widened slightly and his hand twitched feebly. He moved his lips but no sound came out. Rather, he gave a slight nod of his head in response. The vampire then slipped his hands underneath the smaller body, lifting it up and holding it gently as if fearing the fragile thing would break in his normally strong grasp. It was alien to him, using such tenderness on another and worrying over a terran. He would not admit it even to himself, but he was developing a deep fondness of the boy.

With the child in his arms, he began to stumble through the darkness once more towards his home. He abandoned the careful pace he had previously used, walking hastily towards the old house. He walked even quicker once he could begin to feel the heat of the sun that would soon rise.

Returning to his home, he lay the boy down slowly on a large sofa. He stared at the boy for a moment and felt strangely awkward. Trying to shrug off the feeling, he returned to his chair by the window, staring out at the brightening sky pas his own nonexistent reflection, then brought down the shades so that no sunlight would penetrate the building. He longed to sit down and indulge himself once more in thought, but he found his eyes continuously wandering back towards the small, shivering body. Feeling embarrassed, he placed a blanket over the boy. He chuckled at his own strange courses of actions and began to wonder why he cared so much about the terran boy.

Hours passed before the boy finally began to stir. The vampire returned to his side, gazing down at him once more, "So you're finally awake?"

The boy clutched the blanket that had been wrapped around him and stared back at the albino. "A-are you going to kill me?" he asked bluntly, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"No child," the softness returned to the vampire's voice. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. Rather, I am going to give you an offer."

"A-an offer? W-what is it?"

"You said you had no place to stay. If you wish it, you may stay with me-"

"Yes! Oh yes please!"

The vampire could not contain his surprise, "Already? You've not heard all that I have to say…you have not heard what you must do for me in turn…Are you sure this is what you want, to live with a vampire?"

"I don't care what it is I have to do for you and I don't know why you want me here but I'd much rather stay here with you than live in that disgusting town with those wretched people."

The vampire smiled in pleasure; he was starting to like this boy more with each passing second. "Tell me your name, child."

"My name is Dietrich, sir." He said as strength began to return to his voice, "Dietrich Von Lohengrin."

The vampire ran one of his white hands across the boy's face, "Well then Dietrich, it seems you and I are now bound to one another."

"Yes…" whispered Dietrich as a smile graced his young face, "It would seem so."


	2. Part II Seth

Part 2 – Seth 

It had been many years since the young terran and the ageless old vampire had met, years since that "blood sucking demon" had offered the boy another chance at life. Dietrich had grown into a handsome young man nearing his late teens while naturally, his counterpart seemed no different from the day they had met. Dietrich had ever since been grateful towards the vampire, but as the days went by, he began to realize something more. Being the source of escape from his former wretched life, perhaps it comes to little surprise that in time he came to love the vampire.

Once those feelings had made their way through, Dietrich had felt such a weight cast over his shoulders. He began to question his own usefulness towards his master and began to fear that he would loose the one person in the world that meant anything at all to him. All Dietrich wanted the methuselah to know was that he would be willing to sacrifice whatever was necessary to please him. Yes, even take his own life if need be, just so long as it would please his master. Some perhaps, would call Dietrich's behavior borderline obsession and dangerous. But to Dietrich von Lohengrin, all it meant was simply love.

"Boy…what has happened to you?" the albino asked casually one day, as if asking the weather, while Dietrich stumbled in through the front door, nearly collapsing. Blood was flowing heavily from a deep wound on his stomach. Dietrich had become accustomed to the methuselah's emotionless tone. In fact, he enjoyed it at times. It made him long that much more for the vampire to expose some sort of reaction towards him.

"Forgive me…I had difficulty obtaining the item you requested…I managed to obtain it, however it was damaged…please forgive me…" Dietrich bellowed, dropping to his knees and clutching a tattered old book in his arms.

The vampire rose to his feet and frowned slightly. "It is this feeble terran body of yours which is the source of our grievances." The vampire stated simply, reaching his hand out for the book.

Dietrich could only nod, unable to produce any sound from his lips. Feebly, he held out the book to his master's outstretched hand. The albino quickly snatched the book from his grasp and retreated back within the darkness of the room. He must have sensed the terran boy was weak, but not so near enough to death that it would concern him. He began flipping through the pages delicately, scanning them each with care.

"May I ask…why you requested that book…?" Dietrich asked, forcing himself up on his feet.

"You may not. At least, not until I am finished with it." The albino answered instantly as he continued flipping through the old book.

"I-I see…forgive me, master." Dietrich managed to reply as he limped forwards. He thought he heard the vampire begin to answer him, but he could not make out the words. He tasted blood in his mouth and he was sure he would soon loose consciousness. As the world around him began to blur and darken, he reached out for that pure whit figure that remained before him. He extended his arm further, hoping to catch some meager grasp of it. Just as he came nearer, the figure moved forward, out of reach, allowing Dietrich to fall. And then there was darkness.

--

It was blood which was the price to be paid. Blood of his own, which Dietrich himself would willingly give to his master. Of course it was never enough to kill him; it was normally in the case of an emergency, such as the supply of blood pellets running dry. If he began to feel the thirst, even a slight amount of Dietrich's blood could tide him over. But the vampire always took such proper care in maintaining the supply, Dietrich again began to question the purpose of him being there. The methuselah would now and then, drink small morsels of the terran's blood, perhaps in order to tickle his tongue with pure blood. Or maybe it was just a way for the albino to use Dietrich to amuse himself as he so often did.

Dietrich's mind wandered, thinking back to the first time it had happened. He had been next to positive that the vampire would cast aside all promises made and kill him on the spot. Rather, it was quite the opposite. The vampire had laced his arms around the boy, edging their bodies closer together. The vampire slowly leaned closer to him and Dietrich sealed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain. The albino's lips grazed softly over his skin, and his fangs pierced his neck with such a tender gentleness, it felt almost like a kiss.

The methuselah handled the boy with care as if fearing him so fragile, he would break with too forceful a touch. It was in that moment that Dietrich began to realize the vampire had no intentions of killing him. It was in that moment that Dietrich started to realize that he was in love with him.

Dietrich began to force his heavy eyelids open, but the scene around him dissolved and his vision blurred. He attempted to open his mouth but no words came out. Feeling slightly panicked, he raised his head and snapped his eyes open. He grimaced as pain flowed throughout his body. Instinctively his hand reached for the source of pain, only to come into contact with the hand of another.

"…I did not expect to see you up so soon…"

The terran's gaze shot to the right only to meet the stare of the familiar cold, red, unforgiving eyes. Dietrich thought he witnessed a change in expression on the vampire's face, but whatever had been there quickly faded. It took him a while to take the moment in. There he lay on his own bed, stripped of his shirt and his master, who sat beside him, was tending to his wound. Dietrich stared in utter shock for another moment before he realized that his hand still rested upon the albino's. He immediately pulled his hand back and felt his face getting hot.

"F-forgive me master!" he yelled quickly and lowered his head.

The vampire sat silently and studied him before sighing, "I had hoped you would not wake to see this…"

"Master…?" the terran asked, his voice shaking.

The vampire tilted his head slightly, letting his long white hair brush across Dietrich's body. "I do not take well to showing signs of sympathy…however if I had left you as you were, you would have died."

Dietrich lowered his head further. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, clutching onto the bed sheets.

The methuselah looked upwards at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "No matter, you have already witnessed it. I shall continue.

The albino placed his hand under the terran boy's waist and carefully lifted him, as he wrapped the bandages slowly around the wound. "Thank you…" was all Dietrich could think of to say as the methuselah continued running his hands over the injury.

--

A few days had passed since the vampire had treated him. Though Dietrich's injury had begun to heal, he did not want to remove the bandages. They were the only proof he had to remind himself that it had not been a dream. He sat quietly in the small wooden chair next to his bed, staring aimlessly outside. Dietrich shuffled around in the chair to better position himself. He had a sickening feeling of unease that had settled within him. Though as many times as he played it over in his mind, he could find no reason for the unsettling feelings.

He shifted his gaze to the horizon where small specks of sunlight were twinkling through the clouds as the sun began to set. His master would still be sleeping now. He wondered if the vampire ever longed to see the sun, to escape the ever-present darkness and walk freely among the light as Dietrich could.

Over the years, as Dietrich lived with the albino, he witnessed the earth slowly beginning to recover. New towns and cities had risen, those of both terran and methuselah. But none here, not in this place. The earth itself seemed to have claimed the desolate soil, which once lay around them. Soon, green had begun to cover nearly every inch of ruin nearby. It gave their home an almost otherworldly look too it. Dietrich could still see no reason why none had sought to build a town nearby. His master rarely left the house anymore, he left all the required tasks to Dietrich.

It was not as if the vampire _could_ not leave, but more like he _would_ not leave. It seemed as if he had shut himself away from the rest of the world and in turn the world had shut him out. Or so it had seemed. Dietrich wondered if the vampire had even interacted with anyone before the two had met, but the albino had never shared any of his history with the boy.

The handle creaked and Dietrich's door slowly pushed open, revealing the purely white vampire. He never bothered to knock. After all, the house and everything in it belonged to him. "Ah, good morning sir, you're up early" Dietrich greeted.

"As are you. Come boy, there is something I wish for you to see." He stated and then retreated from the doorway.

Dietrich immediately complied, following the methuselah into the enormous library that resided in the back of the house. Dietrich trotted after him silently, fearing that his master was still perhaps upset with him. As they arrived, Dietrich glanced over to notice the frail old book he had obtained lying on the albino's desk. The vampire must have followed his gaze. "You would not know of that book…it was a sort of 'journal' I suppose, of an old friend of mine.

She was, like me, part of the original race of vampires. Before she died, she wrote the location of certain precious items in this book...I have discovered that location, but all that remains in tact was this." The albino held out an empty hand.

Dietrich peered closer and noticed some very fine pieces of what looked like wire, barely noticeable. "What are they sir?"

"The name of that methuselah who created this, her name was Seth." The vampire continued, virtually ignoring the question. "She along with all of my other dear friends are gone now. These are all that I have left of Seth."

"I'm sorry…" Dietrich said sincerely, feeling honored that the methuselah had shared even a slight insight into his past, yet saddened to hear that it was such an unhappy one.

"However, I have no use for these and I have no desire to watch them collect dust on a shelf. That is part of the reason why I have decided to give them to you. That, and so you can defend that feeble terran body of yours."

"Y-you're…giving them to me…??" Dietrich stuttered. This had been the last thing he was expecting. He looked down, feeling ashamed. "But sir…I…I haven't even the slightest idea what they are or how to use them properly…" Dietrich admitted.

"Pay no mind, I wouldn't expect you to know. They are a type of technology of the Old World; a type of weapon used to control another, whether they be terran or methuselah. Even I am not completely certain of how to unlock their full potential…but you are a clever child and I trust you shall be able to." And as always, the albino's expression remained unreadable.


End file.
